Hospital Blues
by Trunks Koi
Summary: My heart is racing, seeing this sexual male. So stunning and exciting knowing that I'll be taking care of him for the rest of his stay here. Hell I might get a chance with this hottie. I really need a hobbie...Truten (yaoi)
1. The Start

I watch as the nurse staff run in my direction yelling out about an incoming emergency.

I over hear a white Japanese male has been in a serious accident with a motorcycle. A head on with a large vehicle. I hear the doors open and see the staff around this stretcher. I hear loud moaning and crying out of pain. I run along with them as they meet me. I was this mans only hope in helping him. Even though I'm not the medical surgeon. All doctors and staff are pushing the limit. Over twenty patients came in just today, in accidents like this one.

I hadn't gotten a clear look at him yet to tell what I was getting into. I manage to get to the head of the stretcher to view his face. We had to keep this man awake, I need to talk to him. My eyes focused on his face, it was covered in blood, and scrapes. His eyes were closed tightly in pain. I see his mouth screaming out indescribable pain, and anguish. My heart stops in it's place as his eyes open up. Baby blue eyes shine through all that red, crimson blood.  
"Goten you need to keep him awake!" I hear another scream at me while we enter the ER to get ready to find his injuries. I hear him scream out in pain as we moved him to a bed to get X-rays and a CAT scan. I see blood pour from all of his wounds. I help remove his clothing and ear rings. I see him look at me with fright in his eyes. I got a soft pad and began to wipe away dried blood off his face. The other doctors were poking and prodding on him, trying to decide what to do next.

"We need some information on this man! Goten talk to him, ask him who he is!" I hear a women scream out to me from the door. I nod and look him into the eyes. He screams out in pain once more as they try to move him on his side to see if there were punctures I his back. He screams out in bloody murder as they put him back down.

"Calm down now, hush, I know it hurts really bad." I hushed, he began to cry. He was obviously scared too from the way he was reacting to me.

"Can you tell me your name?" I wiped off more blood off his face trying to comfort him. I rolls his head slightly and lets out a light whimper.

"Yes…It's Trunks." He gasped out trying to catch his breath. He seemed to be gasping almost like he was suffocating.

"Are you having trouble breathing?" I wipe away more blood that gushed from the deep cuts on his face. My eyes meet with his as he takes another gasp. He manages to shake his head and began to struggle underneath all of the doctors.

"Rick I believe he is getting a collapsed lung! He said he can't breath!" I hear him cry out with blood splurging from his mouth. My eye widened in fright, I've never seen this much blood before!

"Holy shit this guys beat up pretty bad!" I watch as they began to put him through X -ray quickly and rush him to another room. He coughs up blood on the floor.

"We need to get pressure out of his chest!" I see a long needle go into his chest soon after. I watch as his body relaxes under the new hole in his body. I made my way back over to him and wipe more blood off his face. He looks so tired, and weak.

"Trunks are you still with me?" I touch his cheek with my hand. His eyes open to a slit. I see one of the doctors open his mouth and shove a huge tube down into it. I see his eyes shoot open in fear. I over hear what the X-rays looked like. He had a shattered pelvis and ungodly others broken and shattered. How did he live from that damn crash? Well till now at least.

I run my hand up to his hair, which I couldn't tell what color it was from all the blood and mud. I'm guessing a blond for this guy. I notice a stray wisp of hair was over his eyes. It looked white almost, but his hair color was not important to me right now. I needed to comfort him, to keep him calm.

Finally after hours of working to get his body stable, we made it. His body had extensive damage to it. He cried the whole time while they did surgery and bandaging. Even though he was under anesthetic. Now here I was by his bed side watching over him. We identified him and let the parents know he was here. They told them the information on insurance and other important things and didn't bother showing up. I started to feel sorry for him when I saw his parents didn't come to his bed side.

"I really hope your parents show up to check up on you." I look him into the face seeing no reaction and seeing all the blood in his hair. I get to wash him up to get him ready for a room. He was still in the ER with a few machines running to keep him comfortable.

I took a sponge to his hair to wash out the blood and mud, trying to be careful not to pour the water inside his wounds. I figured the hair was really rough to have this much filth in it. I wasn't told where he had crashed just when. I run the soap through the mess and see the mud and blood run gently out. My mind screamed as I seen nothing what I thought I'd see. The hair was a soft lavender color with a soft feeling in my fingers. I managed to clean his whole scalp. I began to dry off his hair gently with a fluffy towel, taking up the water off his tan skin. My eyes look down to what he looked like now. My whole body froze in place seeing the gorgeous man in front of me. Such a beautiful thing, why in the world did this happen to him?

I look up to his face and see he had a light flush to his cheeks. I feel his forehead to feel if he was too hot.

He was just fine to my relief.

"Goten how's it coming?" I see the main doctor come in the door way, why is he worried?

"Oh great, I just finished him up. Look his hair is lavender." I rub my hands through it slightly. He nods and chuckles sadly.

"The poor guys beat up pretty bad. Have you seen any family at all?" I shook my head slowly and looked back down at Trunks.

"Well listen we need to get him to eat something, He should be waking up in a bit. He walks over to the IV to turn off a drug keeping him under or something more like that. I laid my head on his bed side tiredly and felt his body heat. Damn I can't wait to see him awake.

"Don't get attached to him Son." I hear his voice, and I lift my head up to look to him.

"What makes you say that?" I said confused with the new look he was giving me.

"You know what I'm talking about." He pauses, "Every one knows what your interests are."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just don't fucking get a hard on if he gets well."

"What the hell! For your information I'm not like that!"

"Funny I thought you missed that past week last month from your BOYFRIEND breaking up with you?" He walked out of the room after that. I didn't bother to respond. He was right, every one knew I was in a homosexual relationship before. Yet I wasn't the person that chose to be like that.

My Ex was the one who made the first move on me. He told me he had the hots for me since high school. For a moment I was going to tell him to find some other guy to fuck up the ass until he looked into my eyes, and pressed his lips against mine. I didn't get to say no, he pushed me back on my back. Until then not a single man had ever been sexual with me at all. I felt like pushing him off of me, but for some odd reason I liked it. I let him have his way inside of me. My sexual desire increased from that very night. I enjoyed the feeling of him inside me, making me moan and scream out his name.

To be continued with reviews, more you say the more I will give pages after pages!


	2. Follow up

-

Chapter two

-

Dreams of it may have drove me to the edge. Feeling alone at home in my cold bed with out any one to care. But I managed to keep my mind up out of the hell I feel inside.

"Goten, just keep your ass out of his business. He's part of the Brief family. He's the love child to the thrown."

"How do you know that?"

"They called in. Remember ass wipe?" I sighed lightly as he left. I looked back down at Trunks. If he's like what his parents are, I might just forget about talking to him. He might have deserved what he got.

"I hope your not like that." I run a wash cloth over his face. Sometimes that brings a person around. I hope it works for him. We need to know more information on how the hell this happened to him.

Hours had passed with out a single movement. They said he should have woke up earlier. I had been by his side since ever since. I started to clean his hands, they were covered with something, it looked like oil or was it dirt? I wiped it away and cleaned the deep cuts and gashes over his arms. The doctor was proud of me for doing such a wonderful job with him.

"Just wake up now…" I brushed the hair out of his eyes and sat back to wait. I thought about what his accident really was. This didn't look like a motorcycle crash at all. Normally he would have burns or extremely bad road rash. None were found to me. All he had was gashes and bruises.

"Huh…?" My heart jumped into my throat. I heard him! Ok Goten don't act excited.

"Welcome back Trunks, how are you feeling?" I see his eyes open half way and looked up at me. Heaven, plain bliss! Baby blue eyes! I was hoping to get to see those again.

"Where the hell am I? He whispered feeling the tube down into his mouth.

"You are at the West City Hospital. Your were in a pretty bad accident."

"Fuck, I knew it would happen." He tries to sit up.

"Don't! Say down, please Trunks." He laid back down.

"Were not actually sure what is totally wrong with you yet." He takes a deep breath and looks up at me with worry.

"All I want to do is sit up."

"You can't right at this point we believe that your pelvis has something terribly wrong with it." I put more blankets over his body, finding that I could almost tell what was under the thin sheet. I bet it's cold though, since he was still pretty much naked under there.

"If you want I can help sit you up if you like?" I paused remembering that he needed something to eat. "Also, can you do something for me?" He nods a bit while I adjust the bed so that it sat his body up slightly.

"Eat something for me. You look so famished."

"I'm not hungry…right now." I nodded and tucked the blankets around him.

"Are you in any pain?" I noticed that it seemed like he was gritting his teeth.

"Yea a little bit, but I'll live I guess. I don't need a shot of anything."

"You already have an IV, you won't need to have a shot." His eyes widened seeing it finally in his hand.

"God, I hate needles." I smiled and sat down next to his bed.

"I do to, I never knew how I managed to ever get interested in medicine."

"Do you know what happened to me?" I shook my head, wondering why he asked that.

"All I know is you had some type of accident. But does it really matter right now?" He shakes his head and laid back down into the sheets. I want to put some type of strap on him. He won't hold still.

"Thanks for taking care of me."

"Why, it's my job man." I paused thinking of his kindness, "But thanks, I don't get that often." He smiles at me and closes his eyes.

"Trunks don't be afraid of this. I'm going to put you on some light morphine. Is that ok?"

"I guess it's ok. What does it do to you again?" I started to place the small bag of it into his IV

"It's a very powerful pain killer. Most people can't talk when they're on morphine." I had already put the drug into his IV.

"Really, I feel fine right now." His eyes follows me and I nearly flush. God I love Blue eyes. "More like I'm drunk or something." I chuckle, "So are you my doctor?"

"No, I'm your nurse you goof."

"Nurse?" He wrinkles his nose. "I never knew that, never knew men could be nurses." I started to see it effecting him. "I'd think you were gay or something….If you were a nurse. But some gay guys are funny." He smiles. Oh boy he's figured me out. He'll figure me out again when I ask him for his number.

"Your being goofy again Trunks." God this is so fun to mess with people when they need the drug. "I'll be your doctor any time you'd like me to be."

"Cool, I like you…your really nice." He's getting really loopy I better turn it down a bit.

"Do you know my name yet?" He nods and looks at me.

"Mr. Nurse Man….err I mean Doctor Nurse….hehehe." I can't help but laugh.

"It's Goten." I lifted my head to the door way.

"He's on the stuff right now?" I nodded at the door's occupant. My boss…

"Did you get him to eat anything?" I shook my head at him. "He didn't want anything to do with food."

"Figures, I know that was no accident. He's lying through his teeth. His parents didn't care about stopping in." I looked back at Trunks. His eyes were watching me.

"Really? How are you so damn sure? They may be really busy with the business shit."

"Goten think for a second, would your parents work if you got hurt? Ignoring you and worried about money?" I shake my head slightly.

"That doesn't sound right."

"Well I got to get back to my shift. Try to talk to him when he's sober and ask about what happed to him. We might have a police investigation on our hands." I nodded and looked down at Trunks who was half asleep.

I get too many orders for a single patient sometimes. But today I'm kind of glad I get to take care of him all of today and tomorrow. Maybe I can really be noble enough to help him more than physical damage.

"Morning Goten!" The females at the check in window hollered at me. They all love me. Most of them want a date with me. I had fixed my self up today. I was going to dancing after work. I had my black scrubs on today. Even though I'd get hot in them. I walked into Trunks' room. It looks like he's sleeping. The night nurse smiled at me and handed me the clip board with his progress. I sat in her place.

"He's really lonesome, you might want to talk with him." She walks out the door. Like she really cares.

"Hey sleepy guy, you ok?" I put my hand over his blanketed arm. He looks over at me and smiles.

"Yea, just really depressed in all."

"What for, your ok now?" He looks up at the ceiling with a solemn expression.

"It's just hit me for what I'm here for. How it all happened and why." He looks back at me, "Goten, I'm in some deep shit."

"For what? Speak English Trunks." I started to take his blood pressure, noting that it was low. His temperature was a little high as well. He stopped talking when I changed the tape on his IV.

"What happened to me last night? I don't remember anything at all." He changed the subject suddenly.

"Well I put you on powerful pain medication." I smiled, "You called me Dr. Nurse Man…" I chuckled a little at the thought of him calling me that. He flushed a bit.

"I did? God that doesn't sound like me at all. Dude, don't give that to me again. I might say something stupider than that."

"Really huh?" I placed a new soft bandage on the gash on his right arm. He was really watching every move I made. Kind of kinky if you ask me.

"Yea..."

"I'll try to remember that." I wipe off his face gently, cleaning off the new dried blood on the deep cuts along his forehead.

"Your hands are really warm…" I lay one hand gently under his chin to look at his neck. He's so relaxed, I like that in patients. They are so much easier to take care of…..His skin is so soft.

"Yea I know, I took a hot shower this morning. Sorry if this bothers you."

"Nah I'm ok." I watch his face contort a bit, "So where do you live?"

"Mount Pows…." I smile, wondering if he knew how far it was from West City, he might think I'm pulling his leg.

"Wow, you sure go a distance to get to work now don't you?" I tuck the blankets around his body. He needs to keep warm.

"Ahhh just a bit, but it doesn't take me very much time to get here though. Got a fast jet capsule." I placed my stethoscope onto his heart to check for a normal heart beat while checking his blood pressure afterwards.

"God your so much more gentle than that last nurse. She pinched the shit out of me when she did that." Note to self, beat the shit out of Nancy for pinching Trunks.

"Well I should be, your really bruised. Another thing is I'm not an ass hole like some women on the staff. I know what it's like to be in the hospital."

"Really? How'd you get in the hospital?" I put down my things onto the floor, tired of holding it. I thought for a second and sat my elbows on the side of the bed, my hair falling into my face.

"Well when a was a little, around twelve or so, I'd like to go with my mom shopping. She's always like me to help carry things for her. I of course wanted to look at the toys in where ever I saw them. We were in the Pepper city mall at the time." I paused thinking back at that time. It's really hard to actually talk about it to other people. "Well there was this really nice looking lady that kept bumping into us while we shopped. She wasn't very old. I was wasn't scared of her at all at the time." Trunks was really looking and paying attention. I think he knew what I was getting to.

"What did she do to you? Did she do something to your mom?" He sat up allowing the blankets to fall off of his upper body.

"Well to make it short and sweet. My mother entrusted her to take me to the toy store in the mall we were shopping in. But ended up me being in the parking lot…beat the shit out of and nothing on my back." I looked at him and sighed at little. I've put it behind me enough to talk about it. "I ended up being in the hospital for weeks." Trunks' eyes were wide and bright blue.

"Holy shit man, that fucked up. Your ok right?" I pushed lightly at his chest for him to lay back down.

"Yea of course I am. I'm not dead yet."

"So did she get caught?" I shake my head no. She got away scott free. I hear my pager go off on my hip. I looked at quickly and shrugged it off. I wasn't going to that old lady again. The only thing she wants to do is mess with me. I forward it to another nurse.

"Sorry to tell you my sap story, I know you don't know or really care about it." He shakes his head and smiles a bit.

"Your the only one I've talked to in a long time believe it or not. I don't mind at all. I'd really like to get to know you more. It'd give me someone to hang out with after I get the hell out of this place." I flush and look away. God I can believe I just told him about that. He's so sexy and he doesn't realize it.

"Well I know you'll be out of here in few days." I looked away and acted like I needed to pick up the things I left on the floor beneath me. "Maybe we can go out and do something, show you my place." I pause and notice him looking at my face. "What?"

"Do you have eye liner on?"

"Yea, sorry if that freaks you out."

"It doesn't, it makes you look good. What do you do after you get off? Looks like you go clubbing or something."

"I do, but it would be a lot better if I had someone to go with. I hate going alone to clubs, usually I'd have a buddy or a date to go with."

"Don't you have to work most of the time? Where do you find time to sleep if you do that?" I shake my head again.

"No, I've worked over because you've been here." Shit he's going to wonder why… God I want his number!

"You mean your working over to take care of just me?" I nod. Damon walks into the door way.

"Goten we got a case, we need your help! A women in labor for two." I get up and wave at Trunks and run out with Damon.

He had healed up pretty well in less than three and half days. It'd been pretty awkward the past few times I had came in to take care of Trunks. He's ready to go home today. I check his heart beat and check for normal things. His clothes were shredded so I brought in some clothes of my own for him to have.

It's weird, I just got the hots because of the way he looks. To me at first it was just for sex because I needed it. After he started talking to me in the hospital I backed off. To me he was a really lonesome kind of guy. He told me he'd been roughing it for about a week. His mother and father were fighting over what was important for him. His father wanted him to be a skilled fighter, while his mother wanted him to hit the books and be a successful office president of Capsule Corp.

"You ok in there?"

"Yea.." He was getting dressed in the small restroom near the bed. I sat down waiting for him to finish up his business.

"You sure you really want to go home so soon? I think you need more time."

To be continued soon….drum rumble TADA! I updated and it sucks! -.- I really need to be on my computer more often. My standards are at least 12 pages for a decent update… it's not even 4.…shitty man very shitty…I'll try harder next time! scratched down goal on paper. Oh well Hope you like what's going on. See I have tree more chapters already figured out and on paper…I jut don't like to type…wait I'm going to college to fix computers…and I hate typing? Something's wrong with me! YEA! Ok I'll shut up now, please review please guys!


End file.
